princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
I~Jan
I~Jan (い～じゃん I~Jan) is a song by Kikumaru Eiji. It is the third trac from his single ONE. Lyrics Kanji= 放課後は駆け足で　いつものペットショップへゴー アクアリウム　早く会いたい 遠い国旅して　たどり着いた楽園 ココがキミの居場所　一番輝ける ボクも同じ 汗だくが気持ちい～ スピードが　気持ちい～ ふたりのバランス　気持ちい～ 声援が　気持ちい～ 楽しすぎたってい～じゃん 明日はおっきなゲーム　わくわくが溢れている どんな相手？　早く会いたい 結構背が高くて　結構生意気でも ココがキミの居場所　一番輝ける ボクも同じ 夕焼けが気持ちい～ 坂道が　気持ちい～ ざわめく街並み　気持ちい～ 風を切って　気持ちい～ 走りすぎたってい～じゃん 運命は目の前に　ジワジワと広がって 何が見える？　早く知りたい 予想通りいかない　勝ち負けは不透明 ココがボクの居場所　一番輝ける キミも同じ ドキドキが気持ちい～ 深呼吸　気持ちい～ キミとのスタイル　気持ちい～ アクロバティック　気持ちい～ はしゃぎすぎたってい～じゃん 汗だくが気持ちい～ スピードが　気持ちい～ ふたりのバランス　気持ちい～ 声援が　気持ちい～ 楽しすぎたってい～じゃん |-| Romaji= houkago wa kakeashi de itsumono pettoshoppu he goo akuariumu hayaku ai tai tooi kuni tabi shite tadori tsui ta rakuen koko ga kimi no ibasho ichiban kagayake ru boku mo onaji ase dakuga kimochi i ~ supiido ga kimochi i ~ futarino baransu kimochi i ~ seien ga kimochi i ~ tanoshi sugitattei ~ jan ashita waokkina geemu wakuwakuga afure teiru donna aite ? hayaku ai tai kekkou sega takaku te kekkou namaiki demo koko ga kimi no ibasho ichiban kagayake ru boku mo onaji yuuyake ga kimochi i ~ sakamichi ga kimochi i ~ zawameku machinami kimochi i ~ kaze wo kitte kimochi i ~ hashiri sugitattei ~ jan unmei wa menomae ni jiwajiwa to hiroga tte nani ga mie ru ? hayaku shiri tai yosoudoori ikanai kachimake wa futoumei koko ga boku no ibasho ichiban kagayake ru kimi mo onaji dokidoki ga kimochi i ~ shinkokyuu kimochi i ~ kimi tono sutairu kimochi i ~ akurobateikku kimochi i ~ hashagisugitattei ~ jan ase dakuga kimochi i ~ supiido ga kimochi i ~ futarino baransu kimochi i ~ seien ga kimochi i ~ tanoshi sugitattei ~ jan |-| English= Running to the usual pet shop after school over GO I want to see the aquarium soon Traveling to a distant country, and when we arrive, it is paradise This is the place where you shine best Which is the same for me Perspiring feels so good The speed feels so good Our balance feels so good Your encouragement feels so good Isn't it good to have too much fun? Tomorrow's the big game and the thrill overflows in me What kind of opponent will I face? I want to see them soon They are pretty tall and even if they are pretty bad-mannered This is the place where you shine best Which is the same for me The evening glow feels so good The slope feels so good The gregarious rows of buildings feels so good Slicing the wind feels so good Isn't it good to run too much? My destiny stretches, widely before my eyes What will I see? I want to find out soon Sometimes things don't go my way and losses and wins are uncertain But this is the place that I shine best Is this the same for you? This palpitation feels so good This deep breath feels so good The style that I have with you feels so good The acrobatics style feels so good Isn't it good to move around too much? Perspiring feels so good The speed feels so good Our balance feels so good The encouragement feels so good Isn't it good to have too much fun? Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics